HARRY POTTER THE GREY WARDEN V2
by 28falenangel28
Summary: Harry is very smart and realizes his magic and with help previously prepared by his mother, he knows everything... For more read the story... smart and powerful Harry.. Pairings not decided.
1. Author Notes

AUTHOR NOTES:

Hello evreyone...

My story was removed statng the below reason...

_**Main reason for removal: "Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person,**_

_**mst, and etc."**_

I seriously need a beta reader or anyone who can proofread the story...

Luckily I have back up of the story... Please contact me regarding this...

I also noticed a few who told me abt the fast pac of the stry... so I will alo be rectifying it...

_**contact me soon please...**_

Hello Everyone!

I am a new author to this site but have been a fan of it for nearly a year. English is a second language and if find any grammatical errors please bear with me and adjust it. If you want to give me comment or positive critics, I am all game but please people no flames. Thank you very much.

Now onto the story, in this story, there will be a bashing of Dumbles, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Snape. I never personally liked these characters. So Yeah this will be a bashing story. In this, Harry will be very powerful but he will also work very hard even though he is gifted. This story will take place in the current timeline. Also I corrected some mistakes in the chapter. It is reposted.

Disclaimer: HP is not mine and never will be. This story is just my fiction.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP is not mine and never will be. This story is just my fiction.

Chapter 1

For one a boy of seven years old, Harry Potter certainly didn't seem like one. Harry lived with his Aunt and uncle Vernon and Petunia Dursley along with their son Dudley who hated him right from his childhood. They kept Harry as miserable as they could and always called 'freak'. He was underfed, beaten, abused as a slave. His parents died when he was a one year old child and thus he came under the care of Dursleys. Life was a hell for Harry with the Dursleys. He secretly hoped that someone would come and take him away from them because sometimes he had a near death experiences from Vernon because strange things happen around Harry.

It is because of this very fact he was abused in the home of Dursleys. It's because of the very fact that Harry was a wizard belonging to a secret wizarding world. But Harry didn't know about this. When Harry was five year old, he asked his Aunt about his parents. She simply told them that his father was a drunkard and his mother was a whore and they died in a car crash. But Harry knew this to be a lie because he could always sense when someone told a lie. When he refused to believe this, he was severely thrashed by Vernon. So Harry learned to keep his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself. Not that it did any good but he didn't talk very about anything from then.

There was also another fact that he constantly had a nightmare where he heard a high cold laugh and a green light. He also had a very good eidetic memory a fact which he proudly keeps to himself. In fact he was very analytical, calculative and sharp. But he never used those attributes around the Dursley for a fear that they would throw him out. Dudley also made his life worse. He made sure that Harry never had any friends. That was his life at Privet Drive went until a certain incident changed it all. In the back of the school ground, Harry was being chased by Dudley and his gang. They rarely catch him because he was always fast. This time, they were gaining advantage.

"We are going to get you freak", Dudley yelled. Then Harry turned left around the corner concentrating very hard on escaping and wished he could escape. Then it happened. The next moment, he is in the rooftop of the school. He heard Dudley and his gang scowling and searching for him down. He couldn't believe himself. Then he sat there and thought for sometime.

"I just vanished and came to a rooftop just like all those fantasy stories and movies. No matter how thin I am, the wind could not have carried me away. That is not possible. So the only possible explanation is that it was Magic." He doesn't remember his childhood with his parents very much but he certainly remember their faces their names being James and Lily, men named Padfoot and wormtail. He also seemed to remember those people holding sticks. Then suddenly it him.

"That's it. I am a wizard. Those... those strange sticks had to be wands." After all he had read many fictional stories about magic in his school libraries. He felt highly elated but then calmed himself. "I need to find a way to control my 'power'." He thought deeply. From what he read from those books he knew what to do. He knew he had to control the magic through his mind. "I need to find a book to focus my mind and thoughts. I need to go to a library." He was speaking to himself. He nodded and then got down from the rooftop. He shot straight to the library. He was always on a good term with the librarian since he spent most of the time in library avoiding the Dudley gang. Also he helped the librarian by sorting the books in the racks and such. So it didn't take very much for Harry to persuade the librarian to loan him a book on focusing your mind.

He knew he wouldn't be allowed to read it in the house. So he hid it and then sneaked in the night and started to read. First step was to focusing his mind is meditation. And meditate he did. It took just an hour to have a complete meditate state for Harry. For nearly a week, he meditated calming his mind every chance he got. Then on the start of the second week, he took on the second step. On his meditated state. He searched his now calm mind inwards. He found himself in a confusing array of thoughts and memories. Some of them were incoherent. Unable to hold much longer, he came to his senses and opened his eyes. "I have to organize my thought and memories in order to achieve my goal."But he didn't know how. In the distance he saw a small source of light, so he went towards it. It was a large white sphere radiating power. He also saw some illuminating chains surrounding that sphere. Slowly he went near it and placed his hands on the sphere. Immediately he felt power coursing through his body and jerked opening his eyes.

He knew then what it was. He just found his source of magical power. But the restraining chains put on it were quite disturbing. He decided to take of it tomorrow as he was already very tired and his head was hurting much. So he decided to give it a rest. After two days, he again entered his mind and walked towards the source. He theorized that once he releases him of his restraints, he can concentrate better. There he saw two different sources of magical threads. Red one was restraining his source and another black one was sapping it. He carefully observed both the magical links. The one restraining was affecting him the most and so he decided to deal with it first. He slowly touched the source and willed it to soak the red thread. He then left leaving it to be soaked. After about 4hrs, finishing chores, he entered his mind and started to rip the red restraining thread. It took nearly 5 hrs in the night for him to accomplish this. He suddenly he felt some strange relief in his entire body. Once he did that, his magical source increased in size immediately. Unable to control the entire magical surge, he slumped to the floor unconsciously in his cot inside the cupboard under stairs. He still didn't know how to deal with the black source (since it is sapping his power, he did not want to risk anything) nor did he know how to organize his mind. He decided to deal with it later and to concentrate on his ability to teleport.

Over the course of the next year, Harry successfully mastered to teleport from one place to another. He also discovered that he can will his magical ability to look into people's mind. That is how he discovered that there is a trunk left to him by his parents in the attic. He did it by entering his aunt's mind. He mastered it to such a level that no one will know that he entered. But still he knew he had a long way to go. He was waiting for his 'family' to go for a picnic so that he could access the trunk. It was the end of September. Harry was alone and locked in the cupboard under stairs. The three Dursleys went on picnic with the Piers family. He knew he had only one chance at accessing his trunk. He willed his magic to open the lock and went to the attic. It was a large brown box with a coat of arms. When he touched it, the box shimmered blue and opened. It contained a letter, a small handbook, some strange gold coins and a single wand. He opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then both your dad and I are dead and you are safe. We are very sorry we could not be there for you to see you grow up son but please believe me that we loved you so much. We only wanted you to have a happy and full life. If you are with Sirius or Remus or any other guardians as stated in the will other than my sister, you won't need this letter. But if you aren't with them, then you need do one more thing before you can read the full content of the letter. Kindly place two drops of your blood on the top._

Harry searched and found a sharp pin like object and pricked his hand. He then left two drops as instructed by his mom in the letter. Immediately the letter shimmered and letters appeared.

_If you come across this, then you are placed with my sister by that old man Dumbledore against our will. Harry, know that, we never wanted to place you with her and her nasty husband. But seems that had happened, we want you to know the cause of this situation and also our death. No matter what others say, please know that magic really exists as you might have realized by now. The females are called witches and males are wizards. We lived in period of war with a very evil and dark wizard named Voldemort and his followers. Both your father and I, along with many friends were fighting against him to secure a free future for the wizarding world. During that time, a prophecy was made. It said thus _

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

_We never believed in such prophesies never taking the Divination in Hogwarts, but Dumbledore believes in that prophecy and asked us to hide. The prophecy actually refers to two persons whose parents thrice faced and escaped Voldemort. One is us and the other is the Longbottoms who are very close friends of our family. Yes Harry dear, the prophecy child refers to either you or Neville Longbottom. We are now moving to the Godric Hollow near to Dumbledore so that he can watch us._

_Now that your Dad and I are no more, we want to make you prepare and arm yourself when you enter the wizarding world. The instructions for you will be from your father and please follow it carefully. _

_Dear Son, _

_You mom gave the introductions, so I will continue on. But let me remind you again that you are more than anything else in the world to us. Since you are placed with the Dursleys (who completely hate our wizarding kind) against our wishes, I suspect that Dumbledore has something to do with it (My father never trusted that man seeing that he only values others as pawn in his game. But alas he is a powerful wizard and needed to fight against evil). I sensed that he placed too much value in the prophecy. Seeing that you are now with the muggles (non magical people), the old man wants to use you as a weapon that he could control. So keep your distance with him and don't believe him implicitly. He is not a bad man but believes that only he knows the best for everyone. The first thing you have to do is to go to the wizarding bank Gringotts. The instructions on how to reach Gringotts is on the back of this letter. Once you reach there, ask for a Goblin (a magical creature) named Ripjaw who is the Potter family account manager. Treat the goblins with respect son and they will treat you fairly. On seeing him kindly give this letter to him and reach the Potter family vault. Your further instructions awaits there. And don't trust anyone easily. We love you no matter what son._

_With Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

When Harry finished this letter, he was crying very hard. It took nearly 30 mins to recompose him. He then re-read the letter again. When he finished the letter, he was furious with two people, Voldemort and Dumbledore. He promised himself to avenge his parents. He also decided to punish Dumbledore for placing in the hell hole which caused him to lose his precious childhood. Now he needed a plan to reach Gringotts. Suddenly he realized that the Dursleys will arrive soon. So he quickly took the large box and shrunk it the size of a matchbox. He practiced it on a very old toy and was also able to unshrink it. He then proceeded to his cupboard and placed it in a corner. He went inside and locked himself in it. Just after half an hour, the Dursleys came home.

The next day he started to read the handbook which gave a small introduction about wizarding world to muggles born witches and wizards. After a week Dudley threw a tantrum that he was not able to enjoy the picnic and wanted to go another. So Harry was left with Mrs. Figgs this time instead of being locked. It was at this time he discovered a few more of Dumbles manipulations. He found out that Mrs. Figgs was a squib (who are opposite of muggles) born to magical parents without magic, and was placed there to keep an eye on him. He was even more furious when he learned that Dumbles did nothing even after receiving complaints of his abuse from Figgs. He now formed a plan on how to approach his 'family' about his situation.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HP is not mine and never will be. This story is just my fiction.

CHAPTER 2:

The very next day he accosted the Dursley's. "Can I talk to you and aunt for a moment?" asked Harry. He sneered at him and replied, "What is it freak?" "It will be beneficial for both of us. If it is possible you will not even need to see me again and no one can disturb you", said Harry. Vernon looked as if Christmas has come early and said, "Alright then boy talk." "Well you see I know about my parents and I need to visit my world," he stressed the last word and Petunia gasped, "in order to finalize a few things. I will give you 5000 pounds if you are willing to listen to me. My dad is very rich in that world and if everything went fine we both get what we want. You get money and also get rid of me, I get freedom. Either way it is a win-win situation. What do you say?"

Petunia said, "Alright then, what is it that we wanted to do." Hook. Line and Sinker. Harry knew that the Dursleys are greedy bastards and he also knew from Figgs that he is very rich in wizarding world. He set his plan in motion. He started, "You see, I need to get to Charington Cross and access the bank and then I will give you your money and tell you how we can proceed further. Do we have a deal?" Vernon and Petunia talked privately in the kitchen and decided to agree to the deal. The next morning Vernon took him and dropped him at the said destination. Harry who covered his scar with a cap went inside the dingy old pub. He knew from Figgs memory that he is hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived. He entered Diagon alley with the help of the barman Tom.

On reaching Gringotts, he went inside and saw a goblin in the help desk. He bowed and said, "Master Goblin Glabart, I Harry James Potter wish to see regarding my inheritance." The goblin was amazed with the respect he shown him. "Is there something wrong Master goblin?" asked Harry in a more pleasant and respectful voice. The goblin then said, "You are a strange wizard Mr. Potter. Your kind does not normally respect us but you are… different. Please wait here while I call him." Harry just nodded and waited. After 5 mins, another goblin came and took him to a separate room. Upon entering the room, Harry removed the cap and waited for the Goblin to speak. He scanned Harry for a minute and asked him to sit down for which Harry thanked him.

Ripjaw said, "Mr. Potter we need to check whether you are who you claim to be. Since the potter family is very old and many have already tried to claim this inheritance, this test is necessary."

Harry replied in a kinder tone, "Of course sir. I understand your issue. What should I do? Pray tell."The Goblin saw him again for a moment and said, "You need to place 5 drops of blood in this parch." And he gave a small silver knife. Harry took it and made a small cut. Ignoring his plain, he placed 5 drops as instructed. The parchment started to glow in dark blue and then slowly faded. When Harry looked at the cut it was gone. Harry said, "So did I pass?" But the goblin did not answer but was looking at the parchment and then slowly looked at Harry with awe. Then he gave Harry the parchment.

Name: Harry James Potter.

Born: July 31st 1981

Father: James Harold Potter

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans

Status: Pure Blood

Heritage: Heir to Potter family, Heir of Gryffindor, Magical Heir of Slytherin, Heir of Ravenclaw, Heir of Peverell, Heir to Black family.

Magical status: Grey Warden.

Horcrux – partial possession, Parseltongue, animagus and mage sense

_Abilities - Proficiency_

Charms - Prodigy

Transfiguration – Prodigy

Potions – Master

Battle magic – Prodigy

Dark arts - Prodigy

Parslemagic – Master

Animagus forms – Untrained

Occlumency – Prodigy

Legillimency – Prodigy

Runes and Wards - Prodigy

Magical core: Stable and unbound (Previously bounded; recently burned through self magic – Bound by Albus Dumbledore)

Harry looked at Ripjaw and said, "So this means that I pass the test right?"The goblin was shocked at this. He exclaimed, "Passed? Passed? Of course you have. But Mr. Potter, Do you have any idea what this parchment says."Harry replied, "I have my guesses but I think you will do better at explaining this?" Ripjaw nodded with a slight smile on his face. He sensed awe, anger, fear and respect in the Goblin. Then Ripjaw said, "Mr. Potter, Do you have any knowledge about wizarding world?"

Harry replied sincerely, "Not exactly Sir. I live with muggles. Recently I found a letter hidden from me written from my parents to me and came here. The muggles I live with, my mom's sister and her husband, hate everything to do with Wizards and this world. I never have been contacted by anyone from wizarding world till now nor have received any statements from your bank." Suddenly the goblin swelled with anger and shouted, "What! You have not been contacted once?" Harry nodded. Ripjaw shaking his head furiously and shouted in a strange language further. After speaking to two other goblins, he turned his attention towards Harry and said, "Sorry Mr. Potter, it seems that there has been a falsification has been made on your will. Let's verify that shortly. While my assistant brings the Copy of the Will, we need to discuss about other issues. One of our main issues is the Horcrux." Harry looked confused.

Ripjaw replied, "It's a vile, darkest of dark magic which on completing a certain dark ritual by killing, splits your soul and places in a container. It is to ensure that your soul do not die even if your body is destroyed." Harry's mouth fell on hearing this. Slowly he said, "So when Voldemort tried to kill me, he made me a Horcrux." Ripjaw replied, "Excellent perception, but not quite. You see Mr. Potter you are not a complete Horcrux since it requires various rituals to be done to the container. When the killing curse rebounded on the Voldemort aka Tom Morvolo Riddle, which is his original name, his soul has been split and latched into you making a partial Horcrux by soul possession. He must made many horcruxes which must have made his soul very volatile. "

Harry in a very gloomy voice, asked, "Is there any way to remove this?" Ripjaw replied, "Don't worry Mr. Potter; we have our ways of dealing with these kind of magic since we value our treasure and also our employees. The preparation for the ritual needs three full months to prepare but we already have one prepared for another client. Since your heritage and your magical status as Grey Warden places your importance more than any other in the wizarding world, we can go ahead and perform the ritual. But I must warn you that the ritual will be very painful." Harry's face lit up and said, "That's alright Mr. Ripjaw. I hate any connection with the man who murdered my parents. But I have another question?" The Goblin raised his brows. Harry said, "Well about my Heritage and magical status?"

Ripjaw nodded and said, "You see Mr. Potter, based on the magical power and certain capabilities, magical humans are classified into certain categories. They are Witches and Wizards, Sorcerer, Grey Warden and Mage. The only mages in the entire time were and the founders of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry which you will be going soon. The four founders were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."

Harry was dumbstruck and said, "So… So that means that I am-" Ripclaw nodded with a smile and said, "Not only can you become a powerful with proper training but also richest wizard by combining the Potter and Black family. Also you are a pureblood." He took another parchment, "You mother's family have been squib for the last four generations. Lucky your mother became a witch if not your standard would have degraded in 'your' society. Do you know what a pureblood means? " He nodded so the goblin proceeded further, "Good also witches and wizards start their magical education at 11 because their magical core stabilizes only after 10 but since yours is already stabilized you can learn early. And at that exact moment, another goblin came and spoke something in the goblin language, gave him yrt another parchment and left.

Ripjaw said, "It seems that our doubt is cleared. When your parents finished their Will, they made two copies and send one to us and another to Ministry of magic. The will at the ministry has been sealed by Albus Dumbledore and he also made himself your magical guardian; all done within the night after your parents death. Also he had arranged a marriage contract with one Ginevra Weasley. Please note that the Potters have long standing blood feud between Weasleys. Do you need to press charges?" Harry thought for some time and said, "Just keep the proofs safely; I have something else planned for the old coot. But can't something be done so that I can remove him as my magical guardian without his knowledge."

Ripjaw smiled slyly and said, "I see where you are going with your plan for Dumbledore. And for your second question, yes, there is a simple solution. He violated the Will, so we can remove him from his illegal position legally. If you want, you can even strip him of his magic. You get automatic emancipation since you are the last male Heir to the oldest magical families, under the clause two of Inheritance act, you can be made Head of the families at age 14 but until then you can take your heirship ring as the last member and exercise limited control over your estates. This will give you all control over your vaults but you cannot invest your money.

You can visit the Potter family vault and also the Black vault. Sadly there are no vaults of the founders since few of their journals and works have been passed to their heirs. So I guess you can find some journal or something in your vault regarding Gryffindor. But the Peverell vault has been fused with the Potters. After the marriage, your mother discovered her heritage and fused her family vault with the Potter vault. You can learn about your heritage and everything you need to know from Potter family Grimoire and also other books, journals you can find in the vault." Harry satisfied with answers said, "Can we please move to ritual to remove the stupid soul within me. I also need someone to check my health status after that."

Ripjaw smiled and said, "It shall be done but before we proceed, I need to clarify certain things. As this is not a normal possession, you may gain muscle memory from it. But it is only my hypothesis. Do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Harry smiled deviously and said, "I do and if that come to pass, we can destroy all his horcruxes." Ripjaw just gave him a slight smile and nodded his head.

Harry was lead to a chamber with a big ritual drawing in the center. He was made to slouch down and lay on the floor and the Goblins began to chant for the ritual. Suddenly Harry's body stiffened and pain started to course through his scar to his entire body. He started to thrash but the chanting continued. But after 10 mins, it was finished. Harry was panting and catching his breath and it seemed like an eternity for him. Thus he was completely free at last. Even the mild buzzing inside his head is now completely gone. He felt happy and relieved but at the same time he was attacked by several memories and he fell down unconsciously. He woke after an hour still getting used to the memories of a certain dark wizard. So he pushed the memories away to deal with it later. He was then taken to a healer. After an hour long of counseling and proper potions to take care of his malnutritioned body, he spoke with Ripjaw about shops he needed to visit to get the required magical things. He also asked that the gold to be taken from the family vault for today's dealings along with certain incentives which made the goblins happy.

After a few more minutes, another goblin came and took him in the cart to the Potter family vault. On reaching the destination, Harry asked, "Erm… sir? How do I open it?" The goblin looked at him at the respect he gave. Harry immediately said, "I feel that every magical being deserves the proper respect and kindness equally." The Goblin nodded and said, "You can call me Griphook and to open the vault, place your hands on it and state your full name." And so Harry placed his hands on the door and said, "Harry James Potter." Then slowly the door opened after glowing green and he went inside what looked like a very big hall. It contained mountains of Gold, silver and bronze coins. There were many weapons, artifacts, Heirlooms and Portraits. He saw a table which contained a trunk with the Potter family crest in it. He wondered how to open it. Suddenly a letter appeared on the top of the trunk which asked Harry to give two drops of blood on the coat of arms located on top. He did as he was instructed. The coat of arms shimmered for a moment and then the trunk opened. It had twice the space of a normal trunk. Inside it was a letter from his dad explaining about the usage of trunk. It is a six compartment trunk.

The 1st compartment is normal one but with twice the space for storing daily usable items. The 2nd is the wardrobe storage. The third is the Potter's library with study table. In the library, Harry also found his parents school books which contained many useful tips. The fourth is the Potions lab fully stocked under preservation charms. The 5th is the magical practice and dueling arena. It is also explained that when he practiced magic inside the trunk he won't get caught for underage magic. The sixth is a flat comfortable for a single person. The trunk can also shrink and unshrink itself. All he had to do was to place his hand on the potter family crest and say shrink or enlarge. So he shrunk and placed it in his pants. He then thanked Ripjaw and informed him that once he sorted out his problems with organizing his mind memory, he will send the details about the location of the horcruxes. He made a deal such that for each Horcrux, Harry will pay 25,000 galleons. It was also that time Harry learned about what Occlumency and Legillimency meant. He also obtained a money pouch which will give up to maximum of 50,000G and a muggle credit card.

After speaking with Ripjaw regarding various details and deals involving investigations about details surrounding him, went to Twilfitt and Tatting's and bought many muggle clothes with many charms such as temperature control, dust repellant, etc and a single cloak to conceal his face. He decided to purchase robes and cloaks later. He also bought snowy owl from the magical menagerie for communication with Gringotts. He decided to name it later. He then went towards the Knockturn Alley to buy a house elf on the recommendation of Ripjaw. It was also there that Harry found an optometric shop. He bought a magical lens which he doesn't need to take out and also has a built-in self clean function. Then with a few more galleons he obtained a magical glasses which can see through invisibility cloaks, disillusionment charms and if he wish even through walls. He kept everything in the trunk and then teleported back to #4 Private Drive.

It was evening and his 'uncle' came back from the work. Without saying anything, Harry gave him 6000 pounds. When Vernon looked at in a funny way, he explained, "It seems that there are few people watching me to make sure that I won't run away from here. So my deal is this. I won't need any food from you from now on. You will leave me alone that means no more chores and I too won't disturb you. There will be times when I come out but other than that I will stay inside the Cupboard under the stairs. No one will know that I even exist. You can even tell Marge that I ran away. The 1000pounds extra is for this. After my acceptance in the school, I won't comeback. Are you okay with it?" Vernon smiled , "So you will stay inside that cupboard; we won't need to feed you and that we will only see you rarely" Harry nodded, "Then we have an agreement boy. But make sure that you get out after getting your acceptance or whatever. I won't tolerate any more of your freakishness in here." Without saying anything he went inside the cupboard, enlarged the trunk and went into the trunk's flat.

_A/n: Hope you like it. Next we will have a time skip with a small recap of the three years. __**Also I need proofreader. Kindly msg me.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HP is not mine and never will be. This story is just my fiction.

CHAPTER 3

It has been nearly three years after the deal was made between Harry and the Dursleys. Harry is now a good 4.5ft in height and has a very good athletic body with a weight of 80lbs. His scar was barely visible. They never saw him after that since he used teleportation to travel from his trunk to outside world. He also realized that his teleportation is not the normal apparition. Since he vanishes and rematerialize. It took him nearly 8 months to organize the memories. Harry was disgusted by the crimes and certain rituals done by Voldemort. Speaking of him, Harry had, over the time, destroyed four horcruxes: the Gaunt family ring, Nagini which was in Riddle manor, the Hufflepuff cup from the Lestrange vault and the Slytherin locket in Grimmauld place. The locket recovered from a cave was a fake but the goblins identified that the locked belonged to the Black family.

From the memories of Voldemort, Harry knew that he used the Black family elf Kreacher. Since he was the heir, Harry was able extract the information from the said elf. Harry also used cunningness when he mentioned to Kreacher that his mistress will be ashamed to have such a filthy house and that he wanted to finish the work of hi master Regulus. He also presented the black family locket to Kreacher. It is safe to say that Kreacher became extremely loyal to Harry. The Goblins were also enraged when they found that a Horcrux had been inside their vault. The vault had been seized and divided among Harry and the goblin nation since it is against the rules to store such dark artifacts. Still there are two more left; Tom Riddle's diary is with Lucius Malfoy, the Ravenclaw diadem in Hogwarts RoR. Harry knew that he could get the diadem later but he could not do so with the diary. He needed Sirius (Head of the Black family) in order to make his plan work to get the diary. But sadly without Peter Pettigrew, who he knew was the traitor, cannot do anything knowing about the bigotry and bribery in the ministry. He knew from Ripjaw that the minister was in the pocket of Lucius Malfoy. So he will take his time.

He also learned how the wizarding world works, its culture and every inside out details about it both from the Potter family Grimoire and also Voldemort's memory. He also now knew what a blood feud exactly meant. From the Journal of Godric and Ignotus, he came know about hallows. The Peverell bothers by using the Peverell magic along with necromancy created the three powerful artifacts; The Elder wand(currently with Ollivanders), the resurrection stone (which he obtained from the gaunt family ring) and the invisibility cloak (With Dumbles). He also came with a splendid idea for his Occlumency. He used the concept of force field from the movie Independence Day. Inside the force field is a computer protected by voice recognition, retinal scan and finger print reader to access his memories and thoughts. The memories are stored as computer files. Contrary to most belief, a well organized mind is a easy access for the master Legillimens. So the mind has to be organized creatively to confuse the legillimens with many traps giving enough time for the Occlumens to throwout the user or give a false memory. Harry's defenses include space ships that use laser beams, Dead Zombies that guard in thousands around the force field and many more from the movies he had seen. On top of that, Harry surrounded the entire thing with fog and filled the outer area of the fog with porn collection he saw in Dudley's computer.

He also used Dudley's computer while the family was out and recently came in contact with a technomage who had many theories and ideas about fusing the muggle technology. Harry effectively made an agreement with to Sponsor his ideas and also asked him to relocate to UK along with his friends. Since the agreement was made between Harry and researching freelancers, he was able to supply them with money for their research. However he could only start the company after he reached at the age of fifteen. Also the technomages has just started their work and confirmed him that the project will definitely take another four to five years to finalize the project and agreed to work for Harry after he was able to make investments.

Even though he had the memory of Voldemort, Harry knew that in order to master the magical fields, he had to do it all over again. He also used a certain Potter runic ritual to enhance his speed, strength and reflex. Harry named his owl as Hedwig from the history of magic book. Harry is now in the middle of a fifth year. He doesn't simply learn about them. He will completely master everything about them including the magical theory behind how, what and why. He could have advanced further but he used half of the study time for practicing dueling along with the study of dark and parcel magic. It's safe to say that no Harry is an expert dueler who can match any auror currently employed in the ministry.

Harry knew that it was a matter of time before he gets the Hogwarts letter since it was the month of June and people often get theirs letters at this month. So he will daily send his elf Tippy to search for owl. One day Tippy came back with the letter from Hogwarts addressed to him at Cupboard under stairs. So he immediately sent out a reply with the owl waiting for him outside. He then came and confronted his 'family' for the last time. He managed to convince them to leave house the day after the next day with some cash. He knew how exactly to deal with McGonagall just like the confrontation between certain snake boy with a manipulative old coot. He also stole Dudley's used clothes to keep up his appearance to play a poor orphan.

Back in the Hogwarts castle, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall received a reply letter.

_Dear Madam, _

_I am not sure if you are playing a joke or not. A letter which says 'You are accepted' does not explain anything to me for all I know you are playing a prank with a well trained owl. I am not sure why I even bothered to reply this letter. I was lucky that I was doing morning chores outside today. If this letter is really true and not a hoax, please visit me the day after the next. My uncle and aunt are going for a picnic and that will be the best time. Once I know that this is true, I will accept the place in your 'school'._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry potter_

_PS: I will locked in cupboard under the stairs. I guess you can use your magic to get me out._

It was luck that saved Dumbles that day. McGonagall got so angry that her aura was literally visible. She understood from the letter that Harry was mistreated or abused even. She decided to confront Harry personally.

It was a 10'o clock when the door bell rang. Harry smirked knowing how exactly to deal with the deputy headmistress. When McGonagall was waiting outside the door, a voice heard, "if you are about the said school use your power to get inside; you can find me under cupboard under stairs." Now she is officially pissed. She used the 'alohomora' spell and went inside to find Harry in overly large rag clothes. Though she was satisfied that the boy was not malnutritioned but seeing him locked inside the cupboard troubled her. She helped Harry out and said, "Hello Mr. Potter. May I know how you got inside there?" Harry hesitated a bit and answered, "Well you see, my uncle and aunt don't want my freakishness' to ruin their house so they usually lock me up when they go out." She resisted the urge to scowl but couldn't. "You don't worry I usually get out after they come." She asked, "What will you do for food?" Harry replied, "Well I usually steal some money and use it to eat in the late night restaurants after they went to sleep. I mean I was to survive only with meager food twice a day, I would have died a long time ago." Its official McGonagall is mad and Dumbles is going to get his fair share after he returns from the ICW meeting.

Harry continued, "Enough about my life with my family. So are you really from the school for magic people?" McGonagall replied, "Yes Mr. Potter, you are a wizard." Harry said, "So the things I can do, it's magic." "What can you do?" "All sorts," breathed Harry. He imitated exactly as that of boy Voldemort. "I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who bully me; well except maybe my uncle because I have nowhere to go. I can make them hurt if I want to." He stumbled forward and sat down on the couch staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer."I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something." McGonagall did not like this. The son of James and Lily had to steal food in order to eat and he consciously uses magic to punish bullies. To gain such level of control over magic even at a young age, he must have been severely bullied for him to rely so much on magic. McGonagall sighed knowing that she made a mistake in having Dumbledore talk her into leaving Harry with the muggles. She replied, "Yes Mr. Potter that is right, you are magical." "Are you magical, If so then prove it?" commanded Harry making quite the impression of young Riddle. "So you are accepting to study in our-" before she can finish, Harry replied, "Yes of course." "Then you have to address me as professor." Harry with a moment's hesitation replied in a polite tone o a gentleman, "I am sorry professor and could you please show me some magic." She drew the wand from her robe and transfigured the table into a pig and back to table. Harry gave the best he could to look as if he is surprised. Then eyed the wand and asked, "Where can I get one like that and also what about magical books." She replied, "You can get them in Diagon alley. I have the detailed list of magical books, equipments and items. I will help you of course."

"You're coming with me?" asked Harry, looking up."Certainly, if you —""I don't need you I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round surrey on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley professor?" McGonagall handed Harry the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling him exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from Privet Drive, she said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, since it is a common name among here. Harry gave an irritable twitch like Riddle. Seeing this McGonagall asked, "You dislike the name 'Tom'?" Harry asked, "No, it's not that. When I learnt that my name was Harry, My aunt whispered and I quote, 'Nasty common name If you ask me'. So I don't like being something like that. Are my parents magical? I mean If they were, they wouldn't have died in a car crash." He made it sound with disgust. McGonagall's eye twitched and then went on to explain about his parent's death and his celebrity status and also about his vault and gave the key. He remained emotionless through all this which made McGonagall wonder what is that Harry was thinking. "So when I've got all my stuff, when do I come to this Hogwarts?" "All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said McGonagall. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too." Harry nodded. McGonagall got to her feet and turned to leave; Harry said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the Surrey to eat at nights; they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?" "It is unusual," said McGonagall, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of." Her tone was casual but her eyes moved curiously over Harry's scar. Then breaking the gaze she replied, "Good bye Mr. Potter, I shall see you at Hogwarts." With that she left. After about 10mins, Harry started laughing maniacally, said, "And the award or the best actor goes to 'HARRY JAMES POTTER'."

He then took his trunks and checked one last time for any left outs and teleported away the to his newly renewed Grimmauld place. After some days (after his birthday), he went to Gringotts and accepted the Heir rings . He knew there was only one thing left to do. His wand; He has been using his mom's wand till now. He entered the shop, "I was wondering when I would see you again Heir Potter." Harry nearly yelped in shock but hid it well. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, Pliable; A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where..."

Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." Harry said, "Don't worry Mr. Ollivander, you could not known about him at that age. So you are saying that only if a wand finds itself attuned to the magical core of the wizard or witch, then the wands works for him or her. Am I right?" Mr. Ollivander looked at him again and replied, "You seem to have very good understanding of the magical theory for your age Lord Potter. Even adult wizards fail to grasp this. But yes, you are right." Harry said, "So if I am to send my magic out in impulses, the wand attuned to my core will find me am I right?" "In theory, you are right, but shall we test it out?" Harry immediately sent out the magical pulse. Immediately a box from the back of the room came in front. It is fifteen inches long and at once Harry sensed and recognized it as Elder wand. Once he took the wand, there was a blinding white light lashed inside the shop for a few seconds. "Amazing and also curious... very curious indeed", said Ollivander. Harry replied, "May I know why it is curious? I mean I know that this is Elder wand of Antioch Peverell and I am quite surprised to find it here. The Elder Wand is ancient and made of elder wood. It is fifteen inches long and has a Thestral tail-hair core", said Harry.

Mr. Ollivander replied, "You knew many things that a normal child of your age should not. But I was curious about the fact that you made a complete bond with the wand, a rare occurrence." "Do you want to know the reason behind a complete bond and also the original story behind the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Mr. Ollivander looked very giddy and could only nod. "But I want an oath of silence on everything that happened here between us. Once he gave the said oath Harry continued, "You see Mr. Ollivander there were three men are Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell who were powerful necromancers. They made three objects by using the Peverell family magic with necromancy. Don't ask me how they used the 'Peverell family magic' because I don't myself. The common objects of the three magical items are the one and same first threstral to come to come into existence. Elder wand with the tail-hair, resurrection stone from bile stone and the remaining hair all around its body in the invisibility cloak. The third brother created the cloak only after knowing the threat possessed by the two items created by his bothers so that he can escape anyone who tried to kill thinking he too might have some powerful artifact. Many generations later a young boy knew that carrying the eldest Peverell name is dangerous and changed his name to Godric Gryffindor. He had a beautiful red hair daughter who married Godric's apprentice named Henry Potter who himself is a descendant of the youngest brother. Do you now understand how and why of the even that happened earlier."

Mr. Ollivander replied slowly, "I am at loss of words young Heir." "So how much do you need for this", asked Harry. "I don't need money, for it is rightfully yours. But for enlightening surrounding the wand and the tale I like to give you one of my finest wand holsters made from the hide of Ukrainian iron belly." Harry then thought for a moment and asked, "Since I didn't buy any wand from you, I can try my luck with another one can I? I mean it' perfectly legal since you can sell only one wand." Ollivander just smiled and said, "So which I your and arm Young heir?" "I am amphidextrous." one of the main thing he gained from Voldemort is his use of left hand and used his left whenever he wrote using quill. After taking various measurements, he murmured, "I doubt that any normal wants that I have here will suit you. Let me get something special. Yes those will do fine." And he went inside the hop and came after a few minutes with three elegant boxes. In the first box was a brown simple wand of ironwood, 16 inches with a particular fierce heartstring of a Hungarian horn-tail. Nothing happened. Then the second box contained a wand with very grey colour wand with a faint hint of lustrous silver. It is 14 ½ inches long. Ollivander didn't mention about the wood or the core. When he touched glow of varied colour erupted around him."

Ollivander just said, "Marvelous. I don't want to divulge you with the detail of the wand since it was made from one of my ancestors. But I expect great many things from you young Potter. And I can tell that you are going to change the world. It will be 50 galleons for both wand and the two holsters." After getting two holsters, Harry gave him 100G much to his protest and left for Madam Malkins for school robe.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, clear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. "Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" "Yes," said Harry. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own broom. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. "Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on. "Yes," said Harry, in fact he is the proud owner of Nimbus 2000. "Play Quidditch at all?" "No," Harry said again which is true;

As much as Harry loved to be in air and fly, he doesn't want to play a game and get hit by the bludgers. "I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" "No but my guess is Ravenclaw", said Harry. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" 'Is this guy even serious', thought Harry." "Where are your parents? I see that you are alone", the boy asked. "They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy. "Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?" "I'll have you know that I am a pureblood of two of Most Ancient and Noble House and also an apparent heir to another one, which you cannot say", retorted Harry. "Really what's your surname, anyway?" But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy and left. Harry ordered his school robes be made from acromantula silk with Potter family crest in the back of the robes. After getting his robes made he let for home.

During this he also set up a separate fund and established a trust to provide free wolfsbane, blood for vampires under a different name. He also provided various safe houses across Britain for the werewolves during full moon. He maintained all this properties with the help of the squibs to manage them. He also had goblins to make several silver chains and a bracelets which with goblin magic. While the chains will stop legillimency attack and possession, the bracelet will help you identify for any harmful potions in the food and drink one consume. This he had made for his friends and allies with silver, he made something different for him. He had a diamond studded, gold earring which will stop possession and check for potions in his food and drink. All in all, he was very much prepared for his journey to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HP is not mine and never will be. This story is just my fiction.

CHAPTER 4

Harry got up and performed his daily routines which consist of physical exercise, dueling against training dummies, breakfast and as such. After shrinking his trunk and pocketing it, Harry asked Hedwig to fly to Hogwarts and then went to King's cross through knight Bus. He arrived a little early so he went to the last compartment. He took out 'The Compendium of Dark Arts in dueling by Evan Rosier' and started reading it. He also cast a small confundus charm on the cover so that it may look as if he is reading 'The standard book of Spells Grade 1'. Shortly after sometime a red head, two blondes and a brunette entered the compartment.

One blonde started to speak, "Hi I am Tracey Davis." Harry looked from his book and saw that she was extending her hand. He courteously replied, "I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you miss Davies." Everyone gasped. Tracey said, "WOW! Really?" Harry was slightly irritated but didn't show. "Don't make big deal out of it. I was muggle raised and knew about wizarding world only recently." "Really! Now that is weird. This red head is Susan Bones, blonde is Hannah abbot and this one is Daphne Greengrass." "Well I must be lucky to share my compartment with beautiful ladies such as yourselves and that too heiresses of Bones and Greengrass. Well I would like to welcome you all again in the name of House Potter. But that does mean I think any less of you two", said Harry giving a trademark Potter smile to the other girls.

Everyone except Daphne giggled at this. She then said, "Forgive me Potter but how do you know about wizarding nobility, you said that you were muggle raised." Harry smiled and said, "True but my knowledge is one of the few perks of being the friend of Goblin nation. That's all I can say for now." Everyone was shocked and amazed since becoming a friend of goblins is not an easy task. After a few minutes of silence Susan said, "If I were to guess, you are a Ravenclaw through and through." Harry shrugged and said, "As long as I learn magic, I don't care what house I am in."

Daphne smirked and said, "I thought being the Boy-Who-Lived and who your parents were, you would want to be in Gryffindor." Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "Do you really think me being a person who charges in recklessly without any plan or a backup. Besides I am not my parents, I am my own person. Whether it is Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I don't care as long as I learn." Hannah said, "Well what do you think about Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry smirked and replied, "What do you take me for - a Weasley?" Daphne smiled and said, "Point taken. But what is your opinion about the two houses." "Well both are excellent houses to be in. It's sad that the Slytherin house came down to this. But considering who the Head of that House is? I can't complain. But it is a house of powerful wizards whether political, magical or otherwise. And Hufflepuff are probably the backbone of the wizarding world being hard workers and loyal." Susan said, "You know, you are not how we imagined you would be. It would be nice to have you as a friend."

"Careful what you wish for Suzy!" Susan blushed at this, "because I don't give second chances. If you stab me in the back, I will destroy you completely. I don't forgive and I don't forget." All the girls realized Harry is being serious but still accepted his friendship. What nobody realized was that Harry checked their minds for lies and deceit. Seeing none he happily accepted their friendship. At that time, a chubby boy with round face came in and asked, "Have any of you seen a toad. I lost my toad." Harry knew who he was and said, "Come inside and tell me the name of your toad." Neville looked very nervous and sat beside Hannah and replied, "Its name is Trevor and mine is Neville Longbottom."

Harry said, " Frank and Alice's boy?" Neville nodded solemnly. Harry whipped his and from holster and "_Accio _Trevor the toad!" After a few seconds a frog zoomed into Harry's hands. Everyone was surprised that Harry knew of the summoning charm which is a fifth year spell. He gave it to Neville and said, "Here you go Neville, a standard household spell, pretty useful. You might have met the girls before but I am Harry James of Noble and most Ancient House of Potter. And I would also like to reform the oath of brotherhood between our families." Neville was shocked, nervous, amazed, happy and scared. Sensing this Harry said, "Relax brother, don't fret. So what do you say?" Neville replied, "Well I am not sure because I am not good at magic." Harry knew from his mind that gran has been putting him down to be like his father. He also sensed great power residing his body. He said, "Well whoever said was stupid and ignorant. I am gifted with mage sense" everyone gave a wow cry "I sense a vast amount power and magic inside you. From what I can see, you need more confidence and good companions." Neville smiled lightly and said, "I Neville Frank of Noble and most Ancient House of Longbottom accept the oath of brotherhood my brother in arms." Harry nodded and said, "Since you think that you can't do good magic, I will prove that you are powerful. I will teach you and also the girls on how to perform the summoning charm." Everyone nodded happily and took their wands. He told about the theory behind summoning – the intent, will power and concentration. Harry placed the book down and asked them to try it. A few minutes later everyone except Neville met with varying success. At that time a bushy haired, buck toothed girl entered the compartment and spoke in a bossy tone, "Have any of you – oh Neville you got your toad. I see that you are doing magic. Let's see it then" She commanded. Even Neville was irritated.

But he answered, "Harry here is teaching us how to do a _Accio_ charm." He tried the spell but nothing happened. "Are you sure that's a real spell? I mean I didn't read it in any of our books." said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you all?" She said all this very fast. Harry who was using passive Legillimency found out that Dumbles have made deal with her to make friends with him by giving her access to restricted section after school starts. Though he was furious, he didn't show any of it.

He said in a cold tone, "Excuse me Ms. Granger. What we are doing and how we are doing is none of your business. What Neville is trying to do is a fifth year spell, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut about things you don't know. As far who we are-" he pointed Susan and said, "Susan Amelia Bones, pureblood heiress of Noble and most Ancient House of Bones, this is Daphne Olivia Greengrass, pureblood heiress of Noble and most Ancient House of Greengrass, this is" pointed to Tracey, "Tracey Cecilia Davis, Half-blood Heiress of Noble and Esteemed House of Davis and Hannah Michelle Abbott, Half-blood Heiress of Noble and most Esteemed House of Abbott. He is Neville Frank Longbottom, Pureblood Scion of Noble and most Ancient House of Longbottom Finally me, almost no one knows this fact but let me re-introduce properly Harry James Potter, Pureblood belonging to the Noble and most Ancient House of Potter and also the Scion of Noble and most Ancient House of Black. My mother who thought to be a muggle born is actually born to a fourth generation squib and heiress of one of the oldest family. So I suggest you watch your tone in public because in the wizarding society, our name carries more weight than you can imagine."

Hermione was little shaken by all this information because she had been put down by Harry Potter who she was asked by Headmaster to befriend to guide him. Deciding to salvage the situation quickly "Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books; for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great

Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Daphne replied, "Have you heard anything he just said." Harry cut in, "It's alright Daph; Ms. Granger will come to know about the wizarding world soon enough. But to answer your question Ms. Granger, Yes, I am really Harry and I also read about the books about myself. There are only two people who knew what happened that day. One is assumed to be dead and I sure as hell didn't give any interviews so far." Hermione is on the verge of tears. Not only had he made a valid that the books published a falsified facts but she had been blown away again by Harry Potter.

But she decided to prove him wrong and said," But books cannot be wrong. There must have evidence and magical ways to recreate what happened that night." Tracey with an irritated voice said, "Yeah well! They are wrong because nothing can simulate the effects of the killings curse. What happened was a complete mystery. Not everything in books is right. There were many books published in earlier centuries which stated that muggle born like you should be used as slaves but are we doing that?" Hermione ran off from that compartment with tears. Harry sighed and said, "God! She is a nightmare. Be careful around her, She values books and authority figures too much that she thinks they are infallible and does not have a slightest idea about wizarding traditions and customs. So anything we speak around her will reach the Headmaster's ears. Everyone including Neville nodded at this deciding not to question Harry since he seems to know more than he let on. Neville said, "We never knew about your mom being to a fourth generation squib. Wow! When this news gets out there's going to be a hell among the noble houses.""There's also the fact that he is the scion of the Black family and that he slyly didn't mention his status of the Potter house which leads to the fact that he had obtained his heir ring but wanted to hide.", observed Daphne.

Harry replied, "Daph, Have anyone mentioned that you have the wit of a Ravenclaw?" "I might have heard some mention it here and there", answered Daphne. "I want you to keep my lordship a secret. I also know that most of you people have been trained in Occlumency by your families. Keep practicing it. I hired some investigators to know about the magical world and Hogwarts. Our esteemed 'Headmaster' and 'Professor' Snape" stressing the words constantly use Legillimency to read students mind. And there's also the fact that the abusive behavior of Snape towards other non Slytherin students had decreased the number of healers, aurors and various other jobs thus severely crippling the wizarding world. Get this, Dumbles know about this but does nothing to stop this.", Said gave a whistle, "Who would have thought the leader of light is the person who is destroying the wizarding world."

Harry took the chain an bracelet and gave each one chain and bracelet. He then explained about it and asked them to wear immediately after sorting. Hannah said, "There is a strange Slytherin aura about you. Come to think of it, you know things more than you show. You remind me of a saying 'There is more to it than meets the eye'." Everyone nodded. Harry smirked and said, "I might surprise you with what I know. Stick to me and I will take you with me when I guide the wizarding world to enter a new era. There are things that you need to know but-" Neville cut in, "But we need to master Occlumency." Harry nodded and said, "Mate I saw that when you tried to use the summoning, the magical power flows throw your hands and stops abruptly instead of going to your wand. Are you sure this is your wand?" Neville was a little flushed and said, "Well this is my dad's wand and my gran said that I will be like my dad if I use this wand."

Harry said, "Nev you have to stand up to your gran. No matter how much your gran wants you to be your father, you can never be him. You are your own person and be proud of who you are. If there is one thing that anyone can learn from Ollivander is that the wand chooses the wizard and not the other way around. If there is less than 60% bond between a wizard and a wand, you can very well take a random stick from the ground and use it as wand. If you really want to make your parents proud, learn more, work hard and avenge your parents. Because there will be a day when Voldemort" everyone flinches "will come back. Yes he is alive but barely as a wraith. So when he comes back, Azkaban will be busted open and the death eaters will escape main among them are the Lestranges'. I can teach you, all of you, You girls don't need to answer me immediately, you can owl your Parents but under oath of family confidentiality. But I need answer in two days. Mate tomorrow, I am taking you to get your own wand and that's final."

Neville replied gratefully, "Thanks bro." while the girls remained silent contemplating about allying their family with three of the Noble and most ancient Houses when the compartment door slid open yet again. Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop Draco Malfoy. Harry learned from the girl in the shop about who he was. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. "Is it true?" Draco said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Harry with an arrogant look which could give even Lucius Malfoy a run for his money replied, "Yes it's me. If I were you, I would watch my tone when speaking not only to a Potter but also the scion of the Noble and most ancient House of Black, Cousin because not only am I the godson of the current Black head but also the grandson of Dorea Potter nee Black. Even if Sirius Black were to die, I would inherit the Black headship through my grandmother and not you. "

Draco was taken aback for a moment before he could continue Harry said, "I want to talk to you alone, shall we step outside. Also send those two away." Draco nodded and sent those two goons to wait for him in their compartment. Once Harry made sure no one can eavesdrop with a few privacy spell, he said, "Listen Draco, I know how your father groomed you to be his successor. But I want you to answer me this. What is the one thing that the Malfoy's take their pride in?" Draco answered, "A Malfoy bows to no one." Harry knew he got Draco where he wanted and so said, "If that is so then why did your father served a half-blood who is born to a squib mother and muggle father. He bowed to him kissing the helm of his robes even though he continuously crucio'ed his followers just because he can. Now where is the pride in that?" He gave Draco a moment to think and continued, "I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram of Tom Morvolo Riddle and if you have doubt about my claims and go to Gringotts public records. Now I don't share your opinion about blood status when it comes to magic but I do have a plan for the muggle borns. A magic is magic no matter what. No it's the muggles that abuse the magical children just because they are different that I despise just like the great Salazar. With you and other noble families by my side, we can change the course of the magical world. And Draco, my mother was born to a fourth generation squib and that makes me a pureblood. There is also the fact that I won't ask my friends to bow before me. I will give you a fortnight to think about this and if you wish you can owl your mom and not your father. I cannot be seen as your friend publicly due to the obvious connections of your father. So be subtle when you want to meet me. Everyone should realize that you are Draco and not Lucius Jr and for once use that Black family intelligence. Meet me after making the decisions. Good Bye cousin."

Draco nodded very thoughtfully and left. Harry entered his compartment and they were discussing about magical theory when another boy entered the compartment…again. The new boy had a red hair, second hand robes and a face with lot of freckles. He looked at everybody and said, "Sorry everywhere is full. Can I sit here?" "If you didn't notice, this compartment is full too and I don't believe that the other compartments are full since this is the last", replied Tracey coldly. Ron was red and said, "Who asked you slimy snake?" Seeing Neville "He is the Longbottom squib, ask him to get out."Harry who read the mind of the young male Weasley who is paid by Dumbles to be his friend said, "Are you slandering the Scion of the Noble and most ancient House of Longbottom Mr.?"

Ron puffed his chest and replied, "I am Ron, Ron Weasley."Harry said, "As I was saying Mr. Weasley, do you want a blood feud between your two families just because you slandered and humiliated the Scion of their family. You already have a long standing blood feud with my family. Yes that's right; I am a Potter, Honorary brother to Neville who is the son of my godmother."Ron who didn't even looked like he heard what he said had his eyes fixed on his forehead said, "Really wow! Could you… um show me your scar?" Harry sighed and turned towards Susan and said, "Is it me or is he really deaf and stupid." Ron was red in his face at the obvious insult while Susan relied, "No it's not you; it's definitely him."Ron snapped angrily, "I would be careful if I were you Potter; you don't want to end up like your parents, do you?"

At this five wands pointed at his face but Harry replied coolly, "And if I am not, what would you do? More to it, what can you or your family will do? Your family is a renowned blood traitors among the wizarding world, is it not?" Ron immediately took his wand but before he could open his mouth, Daphne fired a banishing charm and Ron flew out o the compartment. At that time, another red head boy, a prefect came along with another girl with curly brown hair who to is a prefect. "What's going on here? And why did you curse my brother? Do you know that it is against the rules to use magic?" demanded the red head Prefect. "Your 'brother' not insulted the scion of the Longbottom after he rudely entered our compartment; he had the gall to insult the dead potters who were the heroes of the last war in front of their son", Tracey replied.

Harry now replied, "Mr. Weasley, do you know that for these actions I could literally kick you out of the country and make sure that your family will not live peacefully in any other major wizarding countries?" Now the red head prefect was pale in his face but nodded. Harry continued, "Well the thing is Mr. Weasley I found from my mother's journal that my father decided to end the blood feud among us. Well congrats Mr. Weasley because you are going to explain to your parents that because of your brother's stupid mouth and behavior, your chance is finished. I am going to continue this to another 200 years to even give you the chance of redemption. Tell them that the feud will continue and that you actions will be judged from now on. If I even hear a slightest whisper about the slander from your brother against me or my friends, I can guarantee that you family will not survive. But your luck has it that I will judge your other family members only based on their actions. Do you understand the implications of this situation that your brother caused?"

The Weasley prefect has gone completely white just nodded. "I will be a wrong enemy to have Weasley. Be sure to remember that and also remind your brother. Good day" and with that he closed the door. Outside shouts could be heard from the Weasley prefect. After about two hours, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." Harry, who already placed the book inside his trunk, shrunk it and placed it inside his robes. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a rough and coarse voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harry heard about him before; he is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of games and Keys at Hogwarts. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them but Harry was able to see it, thanks to the runic ritual. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry went to a boat along with Daphne, Tracey and Susan. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Luckily Neville kept his toad thanks to Harry who conjured a cage with unbreakable charm which he also shrunk for Neville. Then everyone clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

_**A/N**__**: I will from time to time use the original scripts. You can say that I am kind of lazy to write something new when there is a good one already. Next Chapter will show you the sorting also what happened between McGonagall and Dumbledore after McGonagall's meeting with Harry. I was advised to get a BETA. If anyone can help, that will be welcome.**_


End file.
